dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
R. Martin Klein
|birthplace = California, U.S. |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actor |areas_active = Los Angeles |active = 1995-present |status = Active }}Robert Martin Klein (born May 11, 1957) is an American voice actor. He's best known for playing Me-Mania in Perfect Blue, Gomamon/Ikkakumon in Digimon: Digital Monsters, Fukurou in Noein and Katsuhiko Jinnai in El Hazard. Filmography Live-Action Dubbing TV Series *''Marseille'' (2016-2018) - President (ep. 1) *''Money Heist'' (2017-present) - Doctor One (ep. 6), Cellmate (ep. 8) (Spliced Bread Dub) *''Better than Us'' (2018) - Nikolai Sergeevich Safronov Miniseries *''Wolf'' (2018) - Additional Voices Films *''Yucatán'' (2018) - Antonio Anime Dubbing Anime *''Honeybee Hutch'' (1970-1971) - Dan Dan *''Eagle Riders'' (1978-1980) - Mallanox/Happy Boy *''Fist of the North Star'' (1984-1987) - Club (ep. 3) *''Super Pig'' (1994-1995) - Theodorix Pig *''Flint the Time Detective'' (1998-1999) - Flint Hammerhead *''Outlaw Star'' (1998) - Yase (eps. 7-8) *''Serial Experiments Lain'' (1998) - Eye (ep. 9) *''Trigun'' (1998) - Father (ep. 2), Mob Leader (ep. 3), Additional Voices *''Digimon: Digital Monsters'' (1999-2000) - Bukamon, Gomamon, Ikkakumon, Pagumon (ep. 15) *''Carried by the Wind: Tsukikage Ran'' (2000) - Bar Patron (ep. 7), Circus Announcer (ep. 10) *''Digimon 02'' (2000-2001) - Tentomon (eps. 43-50), Gomamon, Ikkakumon, Gotsumon, Haruhiko Takenouchi *''Mon Colle Knights'' (2000) - Impy *''Shinzo'' (2000) - Frog Priest (ep. 14), Robot Cop (ep. 15) *''Cyborg 009'' (2001-2002) - Ivan Whiskey/Cyborg 001, Recruit (ep. 9) *''Digimon Tamers'' (2001-2002) - Toshiaki Mori, Man in Black, Clockmon *''Rave Master'' (2001-2002) - Gunnert *''.hack//SIGN'' (2002) - Harald Hoerwick *''Digimon Frontier'' (2002-2003) - Gotsumon, Toucanmon, Pagumon (ep. 2), Candlemon (ep. 3), Nohemon (ep. 18), HoneyBeemon (ep. 26) *''Duel Masters'' (2002-2006) - Kintaro Nanba (eps. 53-65), Benny Haha (eps. 53-65), Additional Voices *''Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex'' (2002-2003) - SIU Agent 2 (ep. 5), Reporter (ep. 6) *''Naruto'' (2002-2007) - Fūta Kagetsu *''Zatch Bell!'' (2003-2006) - Grisor, Additional Voices *''Battle B-Daman'' (2004) - Tommi, Meowmigo #2, Big Cheese *''MÄR'' (2005-2007) - Pozun *''Digimon Data Squad'' (2006-2007) - Hagurumon (ep. 20), TV Show Host (ep. 23), Trooper (ep. 23), Zudomon (ep. 23), Gomamon (ep. 24) *''Blue Dragon'' (2007-2008) - Marumaro *''Digimon Fusion'' (2010-2012) - Archelomon, Pukamon (ep. 5), Redmeramon (ep. 8) OVAs & Specials *''Giant Robo: The Animation'' (1992-1998) - Additional Voices (Animaze Dub) *''Gatchaman'' (1994-1995) - Solaris (Harmony Gold Dub) *''Tenchi Muyo! II'' (1994) - Seiryo Tennan (ep. 13) (Toonami Version) *''Saber Marionette J Again'' (1997-1998) - Mitsurugi Hanagata *''FLCL'' (2001-2002) - Gaku Manabe, Additional Voices Anime Films *''Yu Yu Hakusho: The Golden Seal'' (1993) - George Saotome (Animaze Dub) *''Perfect Blue'' (1997) - Mamoru Uchida/Me-Mania *''Digimon: The Movie'' (2000) - Gomamon *''Patema Inverted'' (2013) - G External Links *R. Martin Klein at the Internet Movie Database *R. Martin Klein at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Animaze Category:Voice Actors for Saban Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for Media Concepts Category:Voice Actors for Synch-Point Category:Voice Actors for Studiopolis Category:Voice Actors for PCB Productions Category:Voice Actors for NYAV Post Category:Voice Actors for Spliced Bread Productions